The Legend of Kazirangaa: the Warfang Chronicles
the story is a continuation of a novel series begun with 2052. the story opens inside a room of Cynder's palace in warfang, 10 years after the formation of the dragon confederation. she is asleap, but the palace guard wake her. they bring before her a diplomat from the city of Aegypus, located close to the city of dark athena, destroyed during the fight against malefor, which ended with that city's destruction. after learning about an attack on Aegypus, Cynder tries to fly to the Great dragon temple, but fails to do so and crashes through one of it's windows. after conversing with the elders of the High Council, she tells them to locate Spiril, as he has moved to the coastal city of New Atlantis, capital of the Atlantian confederation. after they find him and return to the city, Cynder lauches her capital ship, intending to help defend Aegypus from any further attack. after her ship is attacked, she decides to regroup at another site presumbally inhabited by the atlowa tribe. her ship is shot down, leaving her alone with the diplomat. seeking to regroup with Spiril, she accidentally discovers Lioness city, and are taken before their leader. she helps them reach the tiger city of Abah, ultimantly leading to their entrence into the interior world, inhabited by the mysterious Na'vi. after being saved by a native princess, they are led to the Na'vi village, in which Cynder reveals the true state of their world. seeking to gain independence from the dragon homeworld's core, the Na'vi princess, Neytiri, arranges a meeting with Cynder's High Council, who isolate the planetoid using a space colony, resulting in it being flung to Alpha Centari, the nearest star system in relation to theirs. mean while, an energy crisis starts on earth, and an industrial corporation, known as the RDA, has found a rare element, dubbed "Unobtainium", which when burned generates massive amounts of energy that could solve the energy crisis. the invade the interior world, known to them as 'Pandora', and build a small settlement there. they find a large amount of unobtainium under a nearby Na'vi village, which happans to be the one protected by Cynder. they first try to infiltrate the village, but when that fails, they destroy it, despite Cynder's vain attempt to defend it. they move to the Tree of Souls-Utral amokriya- in the hopes of defending it. in the ensuing battle, the leader of the settlement, General Forge, is attacked and eaten by Cynder after attempting to kill Neytiri. they return to the dragon homeworld and use a spaceport built behind Dragon city to reach earth, however, Spiril is forced to stay behind to prevent anarchy. after meeting up with Sita, they return to the Dragon homeworld and head to some Greceo-Atlantianruins, which are destroyed soon after. after a journey to the newly-rebuilt Dragon temple, they head to the newly-built cheetah city of Warclaw, and the city falls under heavy assult. the enemy army attacking the city turns on the Cheetah Village, and she is able to help defend the settlement and salvage victory. after learning about her mother's aling health, she returns to warfang, where she dies, and Cynder learns that she has became pregnant- and the Night of eternal darkness is approaching, and signs indecate the Incomplete great reformation is approaching. she is warned by the leader of New Atlantis that if she does not have her young before the event occours, it will result in her death. she retreats into her penthouse and goes into labor among the darkened walls of her lair. once her young have been brought into the world, she leaves the penthouse and preclaims her young's birth; but final stage of the incomplete great reformation occours, wiping her of all but her most primerdial memories. many years later, Gaul, an ape general, attacks the Dragon temple, forcing the High Council elders, who have moved the dragon confederation's government to Cynthia in order to protect the city of warfang, to move all the eggs, including those of Spiril and Cynder's young before the the temple falls. as the rest of the high council elders are taken prisoner, Fira escapes, intending to find Spiril and warn him about Cynder's subsequent corruption. mean while, spiril is being raised by overgrown Dragonflies, when a group apes attack the region. upon defeating them, Spiril and Sparks, a dragonfly who was raised alongside him, leave the swamp and find themselves under attack from all sides as they reach the dragon temple. once they do, Spiril learns of his origins and Cynder's corruption by Malefor. after freeing the rest of the High Council elders, Spiril goes to confront Cynder by himself, over the Elder's objections. after a breif struggle, Cynder escapes into the Realm of convexity with a power crystal. Spiril goes after her and the realm destablizes after a subsequent battle. realizing she is like him, he saves her and escapes. several years later, Cynder runs off from the temple over Spiril's objections, haunted by mysterious memories that she seeks to fully reconize. the temple falls under attack, but after the elders awaken, the attack is repeled. the elders tell Spiril to locate Cynder and bring her back to the temple before the Night of eternal darkness. he goes after her,eventally being captured himself. taken aboard a fleet of flying pirate ships, he is forced to fight in their arena, before it is revealed that he would be forced to fight Cynder, but dispite Sparks insisting she is still corrupted, she insists that they fake a fight, but before they begin to do so, the fleet is attacked and she is captured again. after defeating the fleet commander, a bipedal ape named Skabb, Spiril tries to fly to the Celestrial caves , he fails and falls into the water, close to the entryway of one of the ruined temples. he advances throught the temple and through each indevidual elemental realm before encountering the Elemental Dragon, the Chronicler's guardian. after defeating it, he enters the Chronicler's chamber. after learning about Malefor's past, he also learns about Cynder's corruption. despite the Chonicler's warning that she would turn on him and join Malefor, he decides to go after her. meanwhile, she is brought before the ape king, Gaul, who says Malefor will either take her back to his side or destroy her. As spiril makes his way up the mountain, he battles many corrupt souls before reaching the well of souls, and entering it. Cynder attacks Gaul, but he knocks her out by throwing her against a wall. meanwhile, the two primary moons eclipse, beginning the Night of eternal darkness. as Spiril fights Gaul, he is tossed into the beamof light created by the lunar eclipse, and is corrupted. he uses that dark energy to defeat gaul, destablizing the mountain. as the chamber begins to collapse, spiril forms a crystal to protect them. three years later, they escape from that crystal and are forced to fight the Golem of the deep, however, the battle ends after Hunter attacks the creature with his bow and arrow. after escaping from the catacombs, they cross the enchanted forest, but are captured by Cheif Prawlus, the leader of the Cheetah village in the Valley of Avalar. they are released when the village is attacked, acting in the defense of the village, cheif Prawlus forces Hunter to stay behind, while allowing the two younger dragons to explore the valley in order to find and free meadow, one their kind. after freeing Meadow, Hunter leads them to the 'Forbidden Tunnel', a secret passage that leads into the Lower city of warfang. after their arrival however,an enemy army, which had massed itself against the walls of the city begin to attack, resulting in Spiril and Cynder being seperated from Hunter when a domed tower collapses. after puting out a nearby building fire, the city comes under heavy attack. after fighting several waves of midget-like Grublins, Cynder becomes disenchanted before remembering one thing:She ruled this city. armed with that knowledge, She and Spiril Defend the city walls, however, a orc creature reaches the gates and forces them open. after subsequently defeating it, the enemy army begins to retreat, but this is trick, as the Golem of the deep attacks the city, defeating the elders and forcing Spiril and Cynder to fight the creature on their own. after defeating it, Malefor reserects the [[Destroyer]], revealing his plans for planetary destruction. after journeying through the Underground City, avon dam progressively collapses, flooding ethin gorge. after a subsequent attack on the destroyer results in it stalling in a canyon, it is attacked by the Atlantians and dies, but completes the ring of annihalation anyway, prompting Fira to propose that they go through the belt of fire, despite Cynder's warnings that they may not all survive. after evacuating all the citizens of the dragon confederation underground. fira preceeds to lead the younger dragons into the belt, but his shields fail and he sacrofices himself to save them. Spiril turns on Cynder, but she coerces him to continue for the sake of the country. they preceed to the floating islands, where they then enter the Dragon temple and confront Malefor. after subsequently defeating him, the world begins to break apart, and spiril insists that she leave him to bring the world back togeather. she refuses, and he begins to bring the world back togeather. as they escape, life in the cities continue, despite the Chronicler beleving them both to have parished. the last mentiioned of Cynder and Spiril places tham at the Valley of Avalar. the book goes on to rush through most of Cynder's sexual maturity, and thoough Spiril is mentioned, he is not the main character here. when she is able to reclaim the throne of the city, Neyla communicates with her, saying that she should go and get Sita, who, due to her terrotorial nature has aggrevated the cat. Neyla cites the expense of caring for both herself and the maneating tiger has all but bankrupted her, despite her position within the Atlantian high council, citing that this reason is why she sent her daughter, Sheegwa to China, as the country had recently reinstated it's Imperial government, origionally destroyed in 1912. when Cynder asks for more infromation on the cat, Neyla insists that she go to earth herself, and find the palace of the dragons, as this is where she has been cared for. when they go to earth to find this palace, they are told that it is not formally called the palace of the dragons, and that it is instead called the House of the tigers, despite the fact that the Sheegwa herself is but a housecat, a young kitten in fact, but posesses Neyla's height and strength. Alternite storyline in addition to the origional storyline (above), there is an alternite story line that is seperate from the book, but still connected to it. After the last war with malefor, though both spiril and Cynder are reported in the Valley of Avalar, after Cynder matures, she leaves Spiril in search of a life of her own. there, she reaches sexual maturity and contacts the leader of Lioness city through an ancient cable she believes links to every major city on the planet. the leader is baffleed by Cynder's apparent pre-disposed state, and, believing she is in danger, sends a detachment from her army, led by Feral- a kidnapped african lioness. feral subsequently finds Cynder, using an ancient Atlantian communications terminal she had discovered. disappointed, the lioness trys to return to her city, but Cynder convinces her to stay, warning that even though she is capable of defending herself, she fears that the latist dragon civil war has caused the dragon confederation to collapse, and she insists on contacting Cynthia. Alternite storylne 2 in addition to this, another alternite storyline is added. Also taking place after the last war with Malefor, where Feral is Cynder's bodygaurd. Spiril searches for her so he can reinstate the Dragon confederation's capital city at Warfang. despite being warned that Cynder would kill him, he goes after her anyway. after being confronted by Feral, he is told that she has discover an ancient Precurser communication terminal, and has been trying to contact him. after he finds her, he convinces her to return to the city, but she takes Feral with her. the lion is awed by the towering buildings of the city, and decides to live there. Cynder allows her to take up residence in the building that serves as the base for her tower-lair. Cynder, who is facinated by the new civilization she has discovered, goes to earth, but her ship malfunctions and crashes near Bajing, China. she is discovered by sheegwa and taken to her palace untill the ship is repaired, then, she takes the cat with her. then, Silver Besieges Cynthia, but is killed by feral. despite this, Cynder buries himin the valley of the souls.